fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Baxter
Zoom Zoom (ズームズーム, Zūmu Zūmu) also kown as Axel (アクセル, Akuseru) is Appearance Personality Zoom Zoom usually has a cool, and relaxed attitude. Despite this he is also known for his impatience, as he repeatedly notes that he does not wish to wait or keep others waiting. He is very smug and superior, appearing to be quite arrogant, telling. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Zero can use an explained form of lightning magic allowing him to generate, manipulate and absorb the element of lightning in order to chance his physical prowess. *'God Speed' (ゴッドスピード, Goddo Supīdo): Zoom Zoom forces lightning through his body, which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate his nervous system. The spell speeds up the neural synapses reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. This spell has different levels of activation each visibly depicted by lightning surrounding Zoom Zoom's body when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed that he can achieve. The lightning being released from his body drastically effects his surrounding area, ripping the earth to pieces, sending people flying and causing small hurricanes to manifest. **'Augmented Speed': Zoom Zoom's already amazing speed is given a boost. At his fastest he can run at speeds that exceed hyper sonic speed (roughly 5 times the speed of sound), reaching Mach 8 speeds allowing him to approximately reach an unbelievable 6000 mph. **'Augmented Strength': **'Augmented Durability': Zoom Zoom manifests an aura of lightning around him and he becomes capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill another human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. This is shown and tested during his fight with Kain Dressler. **'Accelerated Healing': *'Lightning Body' (ライトニングボディ, Raitoningu Bodi): *'Lightning Manipulation': Zoom Zoom can manipulate the lightning that his body generates in using this magic, allowing him to fire bolts of lightning from his hands to electrocute his target's. Immense Magic Power: Physical Abilities Superhuman Speed: Zero lives up to his alias, being capable of moving, running and reacting incredibly fast. He is capable of overwhelming characters like Flash and Ōkamimaru who are renowned for their superhuman speed. When using his lightning magic to enhance his speed to move his fastest, it is confirmed that he is faster than Kain Dressler, making him the fastest character in the series. He can run just as fast running backwards as when he is moving forward. He is so fast to the point where he can he run at supersonic speeds and create sonic booms with minimal effort. By running around in circles he is even able to create a powerful vortex with a variety of effects. He create dozens of clones from after images and blow people away with the shock waves produced form his accelerated movements. *'Superhuman Stamina': Zoom Zoom possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak, as seen when he ran non-stop for over many days without tiring. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other characters than can move at superhuman speeds, and react to danger and events instantaneously. He has complete control over his momentum, navigating his way around unintended targets and obstacles with ease. *'Superhuman Agility': Zoom Zoom's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are far beyond what a human can achieve, being able to balance perfectly on almost any surface and slip through the narrowest spots. He can dodge many attacks at once. *'Quick Intellect': Zoom Zoom's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds. He can read at super speed, granting him the ability to learn at accelerated arte. This ability to learn at increased speeds has lead to him learning many languages and excessively broaden his knowledge. Enhanced Strength: Zoom Zoom is many times stronger than the average human, being able to lift and carry large objects with relative ease. By running at super speeds, he can use momentum to increase his punching power drastically. Doing this he can knock out and severely damage some of the most durable people. As part of his body's adaptations for running, he has very strong legs, allowing him to leap much further than the average person, clearing a chasm in the ground easily. Enhanced Durability: Zoom Zoom is reasonably durable without the aid of his magic. Enhanced Senses: Zoom Zoom possesses enhanced senses that allow him to perceive normally at super-speed. Equipment Zoom Zoom's Suit: Time Travelling Device: Trivia